


Fixing Harry

by bstylesbstyled



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anne Cox - Freeform, Bonding, Broken Harry, Depressed Harry, Graphic, Heats, Knotting, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles, Mpreg, Multi, Narry - Freeform, OT4, OT5, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Sad Harry, Scared Harry, Small Harry, Vague Description of Rape, Young Harry, larry - Freeform, mention of rape, one direction isn't a band, possible trigger, ruts, werewolfs, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstylesbstyled/pseuds/bstylesbstyled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, an omega,  was broken at a young age, and he's faced with a choice to keep being miserable and scared, or put his trust into four alphas. Will Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall be able to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that this story wont be as cliche as it sounds by the description. This chapter is more of the back story of how Harry became how he is so there isn't any OT5 yet. Soon though. I'm going to try to update regularly, and have decently long chapters, but I am a college student so I'll keep you updated.  
> This chapter has some rape/non-con so if you don't want to read it, or its triggering, please for the love of God don't read it.

Being born omega is nothing anyone has to be ashamed about, but when your stepfather’s views of your gender are shameful, you don’t really know what to do. Harry has been with his step dad for most of his life. Before he presented they were so close, Harry felt as if he could talk to him about anything. But on his seventeenth birthday he presented as an omega.   
Presenting occurs on your seventeenth birthday, but two weeks before, you go to the doctor’s office for a series of tests to determine whether or not you are a beta, alpha or in Harry’s case, omega. Characteristically, alphas are dominant and in the world to protect omegas, who are mostly submissive. Betas are neither dominant nor submissive and tend to mate with other betas. There’s nothing shameful about whatever gender you are, but some people are still very traditional, basically seeing omegas as innately sexual, and house slaves. There are also alphas who brutally abuse omegas by circulating them in sex operations and enslave them for their own benefit.   
In Robin’s thoughts, seeing his Harry gagging for an alpha’s knot every three weeks during his heat is sickening. You see, omega’s used to only be seen as a hole for an alpha to put his knot, but after countless rapes, and studies into how omega’s work, they realized just how wrong they had been. But to people like Robin, the science doesn’t matter. He had to make a plan to take care of his own little problem step son.   
Harry never thought of who he is as a problem. He had no issue with being as submissive as omegas normally are. He actually got excited at the mere thought of spending his heat with an alpha, or if he was feeling adventurous, more than one! In school they taught him and his classmates that omegas are treasured and deserve the best things in life, and all Harry wanted to be growing up was a great alpha, or a great omega. He always loved both ideas. But after seeing Robin’s distaste for it, his omega nature was naturally submissive to Robin’s will. He constantly did everything for Robin and did it all with a smile, hoping to show the beta that he was good, and receive his approval.  
About three months after he presented, Harry went into heat. Robin was sick of his son’s constant gasps and moans coming from his room, so he locked him in the basement of their house. The darkness and the musty smell did little to help him get through the seemingly never ending discomfort he was experiencing. At first to Harry, being down there seemed like the worst thing, but it wasn’t until he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs that he began to panic. An unfamiliar alpha was standing above him, looking down at Harry, who at this point had three fingers in his hole, and a hand around his throbbing cock.   
“Looks like you need a little help, now don’t you? Don’t worry, you pretty little thing, Robin paid me to come help you.”  
Harry’s eyes went wide with horror. This man had to be in his forties, maybe late thirties! He couldn’t do this, but the heat had made him so weak he could barely move. He tried to yell, but the hormones raging inside of him made any noise sound like a moan.   
“N-no! No p-please please don’t please. Y-you I-I can’t you c-can’t!”  
“Shhhhh love, you’re little hole is basically begging me to fuck you. Fill you up with my alpha knot. Do you want me to knot you baby?” Harry didn’t want to, but right then he groaned. The prospect of an alphas knot was too much to not want in the height of his first heat. “Atta boy Harry, good little lad you are! I know you don’t want this, but your body needs this, better yet I need this. I’m not going to go too hard on you, you might not even get pregnant, you’ll feel better I promise. But just be warned, my rut may be triggered.”  
“R-rut? No n-no please we c-can’t no!”  
“Relax you little bitch you’ll be fine.”  
The prospect of an alpha possibly taking his rut out on Harry during his first heat was petrifying. Although none of what the man said did little to comfort the omega, he knew he was right. He learned that heats were always easier when an alpha was there to assist you, he just wanted his own alpha, closer to his age that he got to choose. Although his thoughts were interrupted when he felt the man, whom he still had no clue about who he was, push his entire length into him. His omega jumped for joy as he groaned out. As much as he hated this concept, all his mind could think was ‘knot knot knot alpha alpha alpha harder harder harder’.   
The pattern continued for three days after, but then Robin continued the cycle every three weeks after that for the next year. Different alphas streamed in and out of his basement each heat and Harry was unable to do anything about it.   
He finally achieved freedom after one particularly awful heat and was not helped by the fact that his original alpha rapist was above him now. Harry was in and out of consciousness from the heat, and as he woke he was usually knotted to the unnamed alpha above him. On the fourth day, little omega Harry woke up alone covered in sweat, dried cum, blood, and the remnants of his own slick on his inner thighs. He tried to pick himself up from the filthy mattress on the floor but his weak limbs wouldn’t allow it. He lay there for hours having nothing to do but cry. The next day Harry tried again and was able to make it half way up the steep ascent to the main level until he collapsed and everything went dark.   
He had gone into omega space. He learned about this in school as well, omegas were known to drop for a number of reasons, love, sex, and stress were only three. He had never dropped before, but he was under a lot more stress now then he had been before. It wasn’t safe for an omega to drop without being surrounded by alpha, but Harry could do nothing about it. His fragile body wouldn’t allow him to come up until he felt safe again, so he sat in the dark, vast emptiness of his mind, void of love and care, for a time he was unsure of.   
*****  
When he woke up he was right where he started, the floor beneath his staircase. He looked down at his body, more bruised and bloody from his unconscious decent down the unforgiving wooden steps, onto his cold concrete floor. He decided that this time he was going to make it up, he needed water he needed food, and now that he thinks of it, he needs a doctor for damn sure. After a year of this abuse he wanted to make sure he was healthy. So he took the steps one at a time, crawling up them was the only way could muster the strength to make it. As he reached the top he stretched his arm to grasp the door handle, and was pleasantly surprised to find it unlocked.   
Anne gasped as she took in the appearance of Harry. She was away on business when he had gone into heat, but she had no idea that her baby boy was in the basement, as Robin had informed her that he was spending the week with an alpha friend of his like he always did. She took in the many bruises, some looking as if he fell and others looking as if they were hands. As she focused her vision on her sons tear stained face she knew something awful had happened to her poor boy, and she needed to find out what.   
Harry had yet to notice his mother as he stared out the window, it was dark, he had dropped for at least 9 hours. At this realization his emotions became overwhelming and he broke down again. Suddenly he felt hands on his back and lurched forward screaming until he heard his mother’s voice, dripping with soothing comfort.  
“Oh my dear Harry! What has happened to my angel baby? Why were you in the basement? Robin told me you were spending the week with Nick?”  
As he heard of his father’s lie he just cried more, yelling a slew of curses and shouting “Liar! Liar! Liar!” repeatedly. At this, Anne’s heart broke. She sat down in the hallway, holding her broken boy’s boxer clad body close to hers. When he had finally calmed down enough, she heard Harry’s ruined voice whisper; “Hospital”. So they went.   
*****  
Harry refused to let go of his mother when they had arrived to the emergency omega care unit. The doctor allowed Anne in with them, as the beta realized the fragile state that this poor omega was in. Harry curled into his mother’s lap as they entered the private examination room, the doctor looking sympathetically down at the pair, seeing that Anne didn’t have long until she broke too.   
The doctor wasn’t sure when he should ask the question that all three of them had been dreading to have answered, but he thought it best to just get it over with.   
“So what exactly has happened here?”  
Harry was essentially out of tears by this point, so he sniffed and pulled his head out of his mother’s neck, not sure if he’s ready to relive the past four, or five days of his life, he still wasn’t positive as to how long he was in subspace for.   
“M-my stepdad hired a man to r-rape me during my heats for the past year. He locked me in the b-basement after my heat already weakened me and then a new man came down and knotted me for three days. I d-didn’t even know their n-names. B-but this time i-it was the original man.” Harry was crying again by this point, and Anne’s heart was shattering, as her hatred for her husband grew. “When I woke up after it was over I couldn’t even get myself off of the bed for another day, so I just layed there and cried. The next time I woke up I tried to get up the stairs, but halfway up I dropped into my omega space. That was the worst part, it was so empty and cold and I was so alone. When I came back up I was at the bottom of the stairs again. So I climbed and this time I made it.”  
This was when Anne let out a sob; so heart wrenchingly broken, Harry broke again. The doctor knew this man could get life in prison for his actions, so that was the first thing to do on his agenda. He politely excused himself as he exited the room. As a beta he couldn’t quite relate to the pain that this omega went through, but as a doctor, he knew damn well how bad it was, working in the OCU he had admitted a couple of other omegas that had gone through similar horrors. He made the proper phone calls and asked for an alert on when Robin was safely in custody.  
He made his way back into his examination room, where he found Harry sleeping on his mother’s shoulder, positioned much like a baby would be. The boy’s small frame allowed for it though.   
“I have made the calls to have Robin taken into custody for questioning, they are going to try and find the other men as well Mrs. Twist.” He left her no room to reply before saying, “I have to do a few tests on Harry though. But it’s perfectly alright for him to stay asleep, he’s had a rough few days. If you wish to not disturb him, he can just stay there for the blood sample bit?”  
“Thank you for getting that pompous asshole arrested, one last thing I have to do. And that’s perfectly alright with me, honestly it probably wouldn’t be easy for us to separate right now.”  
The doctor nodded, both trying to stay quiet enough for the boy to stay asleep. As he took the blood sample Harry woke up slowly, too tired to do anything about it, as he nuzzled into his mother’s neck.   
“Harry, I know leaving your mother’s lap right now is the last thing you want, but while this sample is being processed, I need to do an examination of your body to check the damages so we can treat you. Your mother is welcome to stay, you’ll just need to move over to the examination table, alright? If it would help you any, I’m a beta, you’re welcome to scent me to make sure.”   
Harry nodded as he inched forward to smell the doctor a bit better. He wasn’t lying which comforted him. He deserved the truth. He slowly moved to sit up some, but winced because of how sore his entire body felt.   
“Here lovey, let us help you okay? You just relax.”  
Anne had the doctor help her lift her baby boy up onto the examination table and dress him in a hospital gown. The doctor put a curtain in the middle of Harry’s torso so that he had a bit more privacy, but also because Harry’s in a state that Anne should never see. The boy must have been too fucked out to realize just how badly he was being abused. His thighs were covered in scratches and bruises, and normally the general stretch a male omega has during sex should go away after a couple of hours, but his is still here. This alpha is most definitely going to get his ass handed to him one day, situations like this don’t breeze by in prison, alphas who rape omegas don’t get off easy at all.  
But the realization that hits him next is what scares him the most. He’s instantly on his feet, trying to slow himself down as to not frighten Harry more as he grabs a syringe from one of the drawers. With as much alpha cum as there had to be in this boy, he had to do something it was a miracle he had not become pregnant before.   
“Harry, this syringe is an after heat birth control, I’m going to give it to you now because you can only have it up to a week after your heat. It’s best that you have it, because at this point, your body can’t carry a baby successfully, we need you completely healthy okay?” Harry nodded his head as his eyes filled with tears. His omega brain hated the idea of losing a baby, what if he can never carry pups successfully? The doctor picked up on his scared expression “I’m not saying you won’t be able to when you’re healed, just not right now! Plus you’re still in school bud. You’re better off! Now when I give you this, you’re bum is going to feel I bit weird, because you have an immense amount of alpha semen in you at the moment so it’s all going to be flushed out alright? It’s a bit uncomfortable to start, but it’s over quickly. Just hold still.”   
*****  
After the shot and the discomfort was over, the doctor decided it was best for Harry to stay overnight for a while to make sure he’s really going to be okay. It had been determined that Harry had only suffered minor injuries and two fractured ribs. So in light that it could have been far worse, they were all grateful.


	2. down again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY DOUBLE UPDATE (because I just finished watching Pride and Prejudice and I need to stop crying over Mr. Darcy's cute lil ass.  
> Y'all how am I getting reads already.  
> AND this chapter will have more of a pov than the last one 
> 
> buy pillowtalk on itunes

Harry’s POV  
After four days of sleepless nights, and if I did manage to fall asleep, a beta nurse waking me up twenty minutes later to check my vitals, I was being released from the hospital. The doctor, whose name I’ve finally remembered as Grant, Doctor Grant, said I was looking much better. After we ensured I wasn’t pregnant, he taped my ribs. It was still a struggle to get around well, but after a few days of practice he said I should be fully mobile. Along with bruises and cuts healing well, I could be a lot worse.  
Which I really am mentally. I feel defeated every time I wake up and remember how my step father betrayed me, and every time I fall asleep and recount the terror in my dreams. I guess there is a plus to be unable to get a full night of sleep in this place. Never in my life have I ever felt more broken. I just went through a year worth of heats, was raped by a different alpha for each, woke up alone causing the omega in me to feel rejected by the lack of after care; and last and surely the worst, I went into subspace for over nine hours without any alpha presence.  
Doctor Grant told me it was a miracle in itself that I was able to wake up, and it could have been a disaster if I was just left there. Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am, but I really couldn’t feel less lucky.  
In remembrance of my current distaste toward alphas, my entire medical team consists of mostly betas, and other omegas who just look at me with looks of complete and utter sadness which only aids in making me feel more pathetic. I do appreciate that they show their understanding of the situation, as much as I appreciate Doctor Grant, you can’t measure the pain I am feeling with any medical dictionary you can buy. You need to be on an omega’s emotional level.  
My mother and I will be moving out of the house I grew up in, probably for the better. I don’t believe I would ever be able to set foot in there again without being sick to my stomach, or having a panic attack. Since I’ve been in the hospital we’ve had a moving company go in and pack our things, as well as found an average sized house for my mother and me to live.  
She hasn’t left my side since the whole ordeal, but to go get food. One time when I woke up from a particularly nasty dream, unbelievably shaken by it, she wasn’t there. The nurses obviously couldn’t do much to help me but give me more medication to temporarily put me asleep. When I woke from that both my hands were in hers as she looked down at me with silent tears streaming down her face.  
“I’ll never leave you again Harry, never ever.”  
My mother’s words comforted me, but I didn’t reply, I hadn’t talked very much at all except for screaming fits when I woke from haunting dreams, no one expected me to. I barely mustered half of a smile as I squeezed my mum’s hands in my own. It was then that the nurse came to take one last check of my vitals before unhooking me from all of the machines and set me free, into the cold January air.  
*****  
When mum and I pulled up to our new home, I simply looked at it, and gave my mother the happiest face I could muster, which was a pitiful attempt at a half smile. She smiled back at me anyways, grabbed my hand, and proceeded to lead us up to the front door. When we got inside I was surprised to see all of our furniture already set up throughout the house. Obviously we took it all from the house seeing as both Robin and his friend were both serving fifty years in jail for what they did.  
It was laughable how quickly Robin sold him out when the detective said he could go free if he did. Right idiot that one. It was hard when they had to show me the picture of him to confirm. I never asked his name, and I appreciated that they didn’t tell me it. I was haunted enough as it was, I didn’t need a name with the face. I only wish the others would have to pay for what they did to me.  
“Right Lovey, let me show you to your room, you must be exhausted.”  
I nodded and she led up the stairs. I was getting better at walking and not being winded, because it only took me one stop to make it all the way up the stairs. At the top there was a hall, and the last room on the right was mine. It wasn’t huge, but I didn’t really require a lot of space. My full sized bed was pushed up against the wall, a dresser pushed against the opposite and my desk beneath the window next to my bed. The walls were a light gray with white carpet, and a black bed spread. I looked over to my mom who was just looking at me intently. I could see the worry in her eyes, which was when I decided I had to hug her.  
As we embraced I heard her say  
“We’re going to be okay love, you’re going to be okay. I promise.”  
Once she left, I cried myself into a nightmarish sleep.  
*****  
With how much school I had already missed with my heat and hospital stay, I couldn’t miss much more. So after three days resting at home, I decided to return. Honestly I wasn’t against going back either way. It was something to keep me occupied and my mind on other things. I had started getting better at talking with my mum. Simple sentences, she never pressured me about it though. I knew I had to at least be able to do that to get through school the next day.  
I wasn’t nervous about how much work I had missed, more so than the fact that what happened had made it to the news after my father and his fellow dick head were arrested, everyone would know, I wasn’t ready for that.  
This morning I woke up early enough to take a shower and share a quick breakfast with my mum. I barely touched mine and she hers. We were both nervous wrecks, mum constantly assuring me that I could call and come home at any point in the day, and to text her whenever I could get a chance so she could keep her peace of mind.  
“Okay mum. I will. Stop worrying.”  
She scoffed “Yeah, as if lovey. I mean it. Please make a point to text me. I called the school and all of your teachers know to let you use your phone whenever you need it, no matter what. Don’t let that go to waste, and so help me god if you abuse that privilege.”  
I laughed a little when she said that. I was glad she was still trying to be herself after all of this. The consistency she held was comforting. With that, I grabbed my bag, and started making the short distance to my school. Another perk to the new house is the fact that I only have a 10 minute walk to school now.  
I didn’t have many good friends at school, nor do I have any enemies, I’ve just always been content. And it didn’t hit me just how anxious I was about going inside until I was standing in the parking lot. As my feet brought me closer and closer to the door the nervousness fills me. It’s easy to hide that you’re nervous if you’re an alpha or beta, but omegas like myself have the natural need to be comforted and be assured that we’re safe at any given time. But with my new trust issues and lack of an alpha I’m getting none of what I need most.  
When I open the double door to the front entrance of school, it’s as if the world has stopped. Everyone at their lockers or walking through the main hall stops and stares at me with wide eyes. I choke on my next breath as my shoulders hunch slightly and my hands begin to shake. It’s when people see my discomfort when they all start talking and going about their business. Although I never missed their stares at me when I walked past them.  
I could hear them all whispering about what had happened, some of the more cruel alphas and betas were talking about how I don’t even look hurt, or that they can still smell my week old heat on me. By the time I made it to my locker I had silent streams of tears gliding down my face quickly. The waterworks would never end. Despite the sympathetic looks I got from other omegas, I knew today would be another long day, but I wanted to stick it out for as long as possible.  
It wasn’t until Anthony Rogers approached me at my locker that I was actually afraid. Anthony was one of the biggest and oldest alphas in our school, and nothing scared me more than threatening alphas.  
“Hey slut!” I cringed at the name. “How does it make you feel that your ass put my fucking father in jail? Hm? You couldn’t take an alpha giving you his knot without having a little tantrum could you shit head? You are a weak little omega. You should be worshipping the ground my father walked on, skank. Instead he’s locked up for the rest of his life! Omegas like you are worthless, you could have died and no one would have noticed.”  
I couldn’t breathe, I spared a glance around at my classmates as they all looked at me with sympathy and the other alphas looked like they were going to castrate Anthony. When he shoved me to the ground I quickly grabbed my books and moved as fast as my injured body would allow me to. I ran as best I could to the closest bathroom and locked myself in a stall unable to hold back my emotions anymore. I began to shake and sob violently wrapping my arms around myself in attempt to convince my omega body that I was being held by an alpha. I was at the peak of my panic attack when the bathroom door opened. I tried to bite back my sobs but I couldn’t stop the hyperventilating. When I heard the knock on the stall door my panic went full swing again, and I felt myself dropping, I could smell that person on the other side of the door was an alpha, and as much as I hated it, I needed one badly. I would never come out of this drop without one, so with one last gasp I yelled out  
“HELP!’  
*****  
I could feel my body dropping fast, and I was so scared. The last thing I wanted was to be in my mind’s wasteland without any comfort, again. I couldn’t recognize the alpha’s smell, let alone his face when he crawled under the stall door. His face was panicked, but soft. He was stunning. The world was continuously getting darker, so before I was out completely, I managed to get one word out to the frantic alpha looking down at me, “Dropping”  
As soon as I was in the firm, yet still soft embrace of the alpha my limbs wrapped around his body on instinct, my face in his neck, seeking more comfort through his scent. I could hear certain noises, I wasn’t sure of any of them though. A while later I could hear other voices and smell other people around me. I couldn’t bring myself to worry though, dropping with an alpha holding you is actually pleasant. I felt so warm, protected and I guess loved. I wasn’t ready to keep doing this but right now, after that exhausting panic attack, I need this.  
I could smell another scent close to me too, feeling a constant contact with this one, they weren’t alpha though. It was, omega?  
I kept dropping deeper, but I occasionally heard some of the conversation going on around me.  
“That’s the omega from the paper! The one I was telling you lot about! What the hell happened to him? Poor little lovey!” I couldn’t exactly match a voice to the face, but he I hoped this was the omega. “It’s okay pretty Harry, Lili and Nini will keep you safe! So will Zaynie and Lou!” My best guess is that it is.  
“How did he drop?” this voice was unfamiliar, hard, but fairly high pitched. It was comforting, so I assumed it was an alpha.  
“When I found him in the toilets, he was having a massive panic attack, then he screamed for help because he was dropping.” This had to be the alpha from the bathroom. It was the only familiar voice Iv’e heard yet. “I don’t even know him but my heart broke instantly.”  
“I read in the paper he dropped when it happened too, all alone in subspace for some nine hours. He’s lucky you were there.” I felt the space around me that used to be warm drop slightly in temperature, they need to change the subject please, please, please!  
“He was so scared. I don’t want him to be scared when he wakes up, let’s just pet him, and stop talking about it, Ni says he can hear us when he’s in subspace so we should really be telling Harry how good he is.” Thank fucking God.  
I was glad that the omega was still comforting me like he had been. He wasn’t the only one at it though, all of their hands petting me made me feel so warm and fuzzy, and I almost didn’t want to come up.  
But as an omega should do, that is in the right circumstances, I came up fairly quickly. I didn’t make any motions or sounds for a while. I wanted to assess what was happening around me. I could make out four individual smells around me. I was right about the omega, and I could feel him pressing kisses to my cheek even clearer now. But the fact that I was surrounded by three alphas, out of omega space had me unsettled. I tried to hold it back, but a sob made its way up my throat and out into the air surrounding me. I felt the alphas and omega surrounding me tense up as the noise hit their ears.  
“Shhhh Harry, you’re alright, shhhh you’re so safe” that was the alpha from the bathroom.  
I took a look around me, taking note of the precious blonde omega curled into me, “Yeah lovey we got you! You were upset before but now you don’t have to be!”  
My breathing was frantic but I knew I could at least trust the omega next to me. He was the one who could understand my fear the best.  
“W-who are you? W-why are y-you all here? I-I don’t, I-I’m not, please just” I wanted to explain that I couldn’t drop alone again, that the whole situation was just too much for me, but words were failing me in the worst way. Here I am surrounded by the most beautiful people I’ve ever encountered, and I was a wreck.  
“Shhh love, we don’t want anything bad, that’s the last thing we want. When we were in the bathroom you dropped into subspace, so I got you out and brought you here so my entire pack could help protect you. Little Niall here was so excited to help you. I think we can all agree he pet and hugged you the most!”  
“I did! It’s true! My lovey Harry!” my heart soared, he really was precious. But the fact that they were pack confused me. What were they doing being concerned about me?  
“Y-you guys are pack? Why are you worried about me, I’m not pack?”  
The alpha with the bright blue eyes spoke this time, “The week after we all moved here, we saw your story in the paper, we were sickened by it. Liam’s dad is actually one of the cops on the case” I felt my heart start to race again, my mind going back to Anthony in the hallway, the case, my heat. Any hint of relaxation leaving me as the words left the alpha’s mouth. “Anyways we all saw the end of what happened with that fucker, and took care of that while Li came to help you.” Took care of him? They stood up for me? They were perfect. I hate that.  
“But we all decided that three alphas are the last thing you want to deal with alone right now so we brought our little omega Niall with us.” They were not wrong there. Even as we speak I’m still being held by little Niall. I wish I could get used to this, but they probably don’t even want an omega as fucked up as I am. I can’t even get through a class without having a breakdown. I don’t even know how to act like an omega! Niall is so cute and happy, I’m just sad and broken. They don’t want me.  
“Oh. Um okay thank you. Sorry to be a bother. I should probably get to class now. Uh thanks again.”  
“Wait!” Niall screeched, making me jump and bend away a bit “You’re not a bother! We love you!”  
I felt my jaw drop as the words left Niall’s mouth. “I- I don-don’t know you. Y-you don’t w-want someone as broken as m-me anyway.”  
I saw the alpha’s, Liam’s, face distort in a pained expression and my heart collapsed. I had upset an alpha, I couldn’t know what happens next, because I’ve yet to experience it, but he scooted closer to me, where I was still seated on the floor and pulled me on to his lap wrapping his arms around my waist.  
“I know alphas have been failing you left and right, but if you can trust us to at least be your friends, just to be there when you need us, we will be. Let us show you how an omega should be treated lovey.” My heart fluttered at the reappearance of the nickname.  
Subconsciously my face went to his neck to scent him again. I found an insane amount of comfort from him, and I couldn’t help but nod my head and whisper out “okay.”  
I was still on edge as I remained seated on Liam’s lap. He nuzzled his face into my neck and scented me. I could feel his smile against my skin as my heart clenched and then soared.  
“Suppose I should introduce you then huh lovey?” Harry’s eyes twinkled as I used the pet name that just seemed to stick. “You’ve already met Niall, our lovely omega, I assume you’ll both get along splendidly!” Niall leaned over and kissed me lightly on the nose, my face scrunching up into a smile.  
“Mr. Blue eyes over there is Louis, and next to him is Zayn.” Both smiled brightly and waved at me, as I looked up to make eye contact. I’m so happy to have met these boys, but as much as I don’t want to be, I’m still somewhat uncomfortable.  
“I uh my mum. She said to call her if anything happened. Do you guys uh mind if I just step out and call her?”  
“You don’t have to ask lovey, she’s your mum, we can all step out into the hall while you talk to her.” Louis replied as the four of them got up and walked out the door. They all spared one last look back as they walked away from me.  
I was dreading to tell my mother about what happened, but because I hadn’t texted her for two hours, she’s already blown up my phone in a panic. My fingers glided over the numbers, dialing her cell phone. It rang three times before I her frantic voice collided with my ear.  
“HARRY STYLES”  
Before I could even think of a reaction or explanation, my voice broke. It was evident that mum heard this, per her response.  
“Oh god love what’s happened?! It’s only been a couple hours!”  
“T-the man’s s-son co-cornered me and when I g-got away I dropped”  
“You dropped again? And you’re already up? Are you alright love? Do you need me to come get you?”  
“I-I had alphas this time. And an omega. They saw everything, and ran after m-me to help. At first I was scared, b-but they made me feel so safe mum. I sh-shouldn’t feel this strongly already mum. I’m scared. What if I put my trust in them and they’re mean too?”  
“Oh love no, are these boys in a pack with an omega? You can trust a pack! Love, if they make you feel safe, and protected, you don’t need to be afraid. Given your circumstance, I understand why you are, but I think your recovery will go better and faster if you let these boys at least be your friends. Now do you want to come home love?”  
“I think I might try to stay a bit longer.”  
“Okay love, at least TRY to text me this time round! Love you bub, see you later.”  
“Love you too mum.”  
With that the phone went dead as I walked across the empty classroom to the door. When I opened the door I was greeted by the four boys waiting for me. Niall was the first to notice I was out of the classroom and immediately pulled me to his side connecting our hands. I didn’t mind at all, it was comforting that the boys weren’t leaving me.  
“How’s mum?” Liam asked me.  
“Panicked and worried. She feels a bit better that I’m not alone though.”  
“You won’t be from now on love.” Liam’s words made my heart soar. “Now come on boys, it’s lunch time.”


	3. post professing love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nialler just professed his love for Harry after just meeting him, so what's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no fucking clue why I started doing a fanfic at the beginning of the semester, because now I'm updating instead of doing English comp/world history/ stats/ psychology homework  
> HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY

Harry’s POV  
With that, Liam grabbed my right hand in his left, and Niall cozied into my left side. We made our way to the cafeteria and Louis held open the door for all of us to go inside. And just as it did this morning, the room fell silent. As we continued on our way to the lunch line, conversation slowly came back into the air, and I was so grateful I had the four other boys around me keeping me calm.   
“What would you like to eat lovey?” Zayn asked me.  
“Just a small salad I s’pose. Kind of lost my appetite.”  
“That’s alright love, as long as you eat something.” After the sentence left his mouth he leant down just a bit to press a kiss to my temple. I could feel my cheeks burn and Niall snigger next to me.  
“Zaynie don’t embarrass him! That’s my job!” All of a sudden Niall was planting kisses all over my cheeks, causing me to burst out laughing at the wild omega attacking my face.   
“As cute as this is, and as much as I don’t want it to end, we’re next in line guys.” That was when my face turned even redder than it was, and Liam leant down and kissed my cheek too. As he turned to tell the cafeteria worker, what we all wanted he sent me a subtle wink and smile.  
About a minute later we were all walking to a table, a tray of food in Liam’s hand. We found an empty table toward the back of the room and sat down around it. Niall kept his same position on my left side, but this time Louis sat on my right.   
“Reckon since I missed out on the kiss fest, I’d take over the spot next to you. That alright?”  
I nodded my head shyly. There was something about Louis that made me feel so warm and welcome in this group. He was gentle but I could tell that there was a fire inside him that could be unleashed whenever he wanted. After he saw me nod he sent a small smile that still managed to reach his eyes to me and placed his hand on my knee cap. My body momentarily tensed until I remembered who I was with, these boys wouldn’t hurt me.   
“Lovey Hazza eat!” Niall said to me with his own mouth stuffed with French fries.   
“O-okay yeah, I should do that.”  
“Everything alright lovey?”  
“Yeah Liam. J-just a long day so far. Kind of tired out.”  
“Well how about we finish up lunch here, and then we can all take you back to yours?”  
“Y-yeah that sounds good. I’ll text my mum and tell her.”  
“Okay, now eat some please.”  
*****  
After lunch the pack led me out to their car. I tried to tell them that I was okay with walking but they, mostly Louis, insisted that by them driving me home, they got out of math and I couldn’t argue against that.   
“Holy crap you guys have a Range Rover?”  
“Yeah it was a gift from Liam’s parents when we all became pack. Plenty of space for all of us. Quite nice.”  
I felt my heart sink when Louis brought up them being pack because that is all I want, but I’m too late and too broken for them. Niall, picking up on my slight mood change, gripped my hand tight and kissed my cheek. But what he said next was hard to ignore.   
“Soon lovey Harry, soon.”  
*****  
Once we were all loaded into the car, myself sandwiched between Zayn and Niall in the backseat, Liam asked me for the directions to my house. We were driving for about five minutes until the car stopped and I looked up. My chest became tight and I couldn’t get air into my lungs and it was my own damn fault.   
I gave the directions to my old house.   
Zayn reacted to me first. “Harry, baby? Harry! Harry lovey look at me you need to tell me what’s wrong!” I tried to speak then because I wanted to tell them to get me out of here, but all that came out was choked gasps. “Harry do you want us to take you inside? You need to lay down, it will be more comfortable in there” that’s when my panic really set in. A pained scream left my mouth as my mind took me back to what happened the last time I was in this house and I was inconsolable at this point. But I felt a pressure on the back of my neck, and that’s when everything went black, and all I was aware of was Zayn’s heartbeat in my ear. 

Liam’s POV

I was in shock. What the actual fuck just happened?  
“Lili” I heard a quiet voice whisper. I turned around to see my little Niall red faced with tear tracks running down his cheeks. “Lili do something make him better”  
“Want to Nini I really do but I don’t know what.”  
“He called his mum earlier when he was upset. Maybe we should call her”  
“My little omega, you’re so smart baby boy, so smart, so good!” I looked over at Harry curled up into Zayn and saw his phone sticking out of his back pocket. I thanked the gods above that it didn’t have a passcode as I went to contacts. I tried not too coo when I saw ‘Mummy” with five hearts after it. I quickly pushed dial on the phone and she answered right after the first ring.  
“Harry?! Love are you okay? I thought you were on your way home where are you?!”  
“Hello, erm. This is Liam Payne, I’m one of the alphas Harry met today, and we were under the impression that we were at your home and then Harry completely lost it and we have no clue what’s happening.”  
“Shit. Love we moved while he was in the hospital, I think he may have directed you to our old house where everything happened to him.”  
“Shit. Well um, Mrs.-“  
“Anne. Call me Anne”  
“Right, um Anne, could you direct me to your new house? We used Harry’s omega spot on his neck to calm him down, so we have no idea where we are.”  
“Oh God, it was a bad one wasn’t it? I’m so sorry boys, but I’m so thankful you took him under your wings today. I would love to help you get my boy back to me.”  
“It wasn’t pretty Anne. Our omega is quite shaken by it because he’s taken a strong liking to Harry since he read about him, it was his idea to call you.”  
“Tell him I said thank you, smart boy you have. Alright so when you pull out of the house take a left and turn right onto River Street, make a left on Oak Boulevard and a right onto Sunset acres, we’re the third house with a white car out front.”  
“Thank you Anne, we’ll be there soon.”  
“I can’t thank you boys enough, see you soon.”  
*****  
We pulled up to Harry’s house just as he began to stir in Zayn’s arms. Quiet sobs left his mouth and my heart broke again. This boy deserved the world but all he’s had is shit.   
“Harry baby, we’re home, you’re mum gave us the directions. You’re safe, you’re okay love, we got you” Zayn said into his ear while kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back.   
“S-sorry” sob “s-so s-stu-stupid” sob “want m-mummy”  
“Okay love, we’ll go inside to see her, would you like me to carry you?” I saw him nod his head into Zayn’s chest so I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and ran around the car to lift the boy into my arms and carry him inside. Just as he had done earlier, he wrapped all of his limbs around my body as I walked to the door. Before I could even knock Anne was at the door, eyes wide and tear tracks down her face. Her broken boy was breaking her as well.   
“You boys can come in. Liam dear, if you want to lay him on the couch, I can come meet you boys in the kitchen, help yourself to anything you boys want to eat. I’ve got to comfort my baby boy.”  
“That’s all he wanted when he came up, asked for you right off.”  
I carried Harry into the living room and lay him on the couch with his head propped up on pillows to keep him comfortable.   
“Y-you’ve been t-too good t-to me.”  
“You deserve the world Harry, and we intend to give it to you.  
Harry’s POV  
I felt pathetic as I wrapped my body around Liam’s. I felt my body calm slightly with the scent of the alpha surrounding me. As Liam carried me effortlessly to the door of the house, I heard the door open and a barely audible sniffle come from my mother.   
“You boys can come in. Liam dear, if you want to lay him on the couch, I can come meet you boys in the kitchen, help yourself to anything you boys want to eat. I’ve got to comfort my baby boy.” My heart sunk slightly when she said this. I never wanted to break her too, she deserves a son who doesn’t make her cry.  
“That’s all he wanted when he came up, asked for you right off.”  
Liam carried me through the threshold of the living room, laying me down on the couch gently. He propped up my back with pillows and looked me in the eyes.  
“Y-you’ve been t-too good t-to me.”  
“You deserve the world Harry, and we intend to give it to you.”  
“I d-don’t want the world, I want to be b-better.”  
“Harry, this is going to be a long process for you, your mom, and the other boys, but we’re all going to be right by your side the whole time.”  
“Y-you s-shouldn’t.”  
“Why’s that lovey?”  
“B-because I think I’m falling for you guys and I’m too l-late.”  
With that sentence my exhaustion took over, but not before I saw a solitary tear fall down Liam’s face.  
Liam’s POV   
I walked to the kitchen after Harry had fallen asleep and found my boys all sitting up to the breakfast bar. Niall was curled up in Zayn’s arms and Louis sat close beside them petting Niall’s head and back. Niall’s head perked up as he noticed my scent in the room.  
“Is lovey Harry okay Li?”  
As I heard the question I relived what Harry had just said to me. He wanted us, but he thought it was too late.   
“H-he wants to be ours, b-but he thinks he’s too late and too broken.”  
Louis spoke up first, “Too late, what does he mean by that?”   
“He probably thinks that because the four of us are already pack, there’s not enough room for him to be a part of our relationship.”  
This time Zayn replied, “I think we can all agree that there’s more than enough room for us to have another omega around. We just need to tell him that.”  
“Z I don’t think it will be that easy, he’s been through a lot in a short time we’re going to have to prove it to him.”  
“You’re right Louis, but I think that we could benefit by telling him too like Zayn suggested. He’s hasn’t got a lot of reason to trust alphas, so if we tell him and show him, he’ll probably be more likely to believe us.”  
“Lili”  
“Yes, Niall?”  
“C-can I go cuddle Harry? I always like cuddles when I’m upset”  
I didn’t think it was possible, but my heart doubled in size and my love for this omega grew stronger. “You want to help Harry feel better don’t you lovey?”  
“Want to make him happy alpha.”  
“Go ahead love, be gentle and try not to wake him up, he’s had a long day.”   
“Okay alpha thank you.” With my permission Niall stood on his tip toes and kissed me on the cheek before he quietly made his way to the living room.  
“I can’t wait for both of them to be ours.”  
Niall’s POV  
“Lovey Harry, you’re so beautiful. We love you so much, I can’t wait for us to claim you one day and make you my omega. Are you excited for that too lovey? You’re not too late! You’re just in time! You’re the missing piece in our puzzle we need you Harry.”  
I was curled up into Harrys left side, trying to keep myself from falling off of the couch. Harry was still fast asleep next to me as I ran my fingers through his hair. His breathing was steady and I’m so glad that he was calming down.   
We stayed in this position for a while, but when I refrained from running my fingers through his hair small whimpers began to leave his mouth.   
“A-alphas  
L-liam   
n-no p-please stop d-don’t  
w-want Liam”  
“Okay lovey, y-you’re okay, I’ll go get our alphas”  
When I tried to get up and get the alphas, Harry tightly gripped my arm so I couldn’t move away from him. I didn’t want to yell so I spoke in a loud enough voice for an alpha to hear, but not enough to wake Harry up.  
“Alphas!”  
With that I could hear three pairs of feet speed walking to the living room.  
“He’s talking in his sleep, he asked for alphas and then asked for Liam, he said some stuff like ‘no don’t’ too but he calmed down when I talked then he grabbed my arm when I tried to go get you.”  
“You were so good to call us babe, can you try to pull Harry up so we can all hold onto you guys?”  
“I’ll try Zaynie.”  
I pushed Harry’s torso up so that Lili could slide between him and the pillows. Zayn lifted his legs and Louis held me with Harry’s feet upon my lap. He had curled up to Liam’s chest, his ear pressed against where his heartbeat was most prominent.  
Harry was starting to wake up, he was peaceful. I saw his toes curl and his arms wrap around Lili’s torso as his face scrunched up and his eyes opened slowly. I don’t think I was meant to see it, but Harry’s face lit up in the brightest smile I’d ever seen when he realized he was in our arms.  
“Mornin’ lovey” I said brightly. Harry’s face turned a vibrant shade of red when he noticed I must have seen him.   
“H-hi Nini.”  
“When you fell asleep I cuddled you so you wouldn’t be lonely but then you started talking in your sleep asking for the alphas so I called for them and we all cuddled you!”  
“I-I d-dint um I didn’t like f-freak o-out again d-did I?”  
“No lovey you just wanted your alphas and me!”  
“T-they’re y-your alphas, n-not mine Ni.”  
“Harry Louis, Zayn, Niall and I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”  
“D-do you want me to b-back off? I-I am so s-sorry I shouldn’t have yelled to you in the bathroom. I sh-should have just let it hap-happen it’s all my f-fault. I’m p-pathetic A-Anthony was right.”  
My lovey Harry was hyperventilating by this point so I took matters into my own hands and wrapped myself around Harry as he finally broke down and began crying into my shoulder.   
“Lovey Harry we want you so much! I want another omega with me and our alphas do too! You aren’t pathetic you’re so lovely and strong and we love you!”  
“Y-you guys will get annoyed with me and l-leave I know y-you will. My ste-stepdad couldn’t even t-tolerate me.”  
Liam pulled Harry back into his chest as the rest of us crowded in around the distressed omega, each of us wanting to put a comforting hand on him.  
“Harry baby, you don’t understand how big of a mistake he made when he hurt you. You were probably the most beautiful thing in his life but he lost you. We refuse to ever lose a treasure like you, we want you forever. We don’t want to rush things with you, but we want you to be with us; we want you to be pack soon.”  
Zayn spoke quietly next, “Harry we’re going to be here for every up and every down. We’ll be here to tuck you in at night and when you wake up in the morning, we’re going to catch every tear that falls and we’re going to relish in every smile and giggle you give us.”  
“Oh lovey you don’t understand how much you meant to us before we even talked to you. We saw you when you walked into school and how scared you looked, all we wanted to do was run to you and protect you from everything in your way. Then we saw that asshole and how scared you were and we did everything we could to protect you because we are incredibly invested in your happiness and safety. None of us want anything more than to have you and have you as happy as possible.”  
“D-did you r-really feel all that when you s-saw me L-louis.”  
“Of course I did Harold, we all did.”  
“I-I want to t-try to be g-good for you guys.” Having heard this, my heart fluttered as I leaned forward planting a kiss right on Harry’s lips. Seeing his blush darken and a sheepish smile rise on his face I responded with:  
“Nothing would make us happier lovey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T GET USED TO THIS FAST UPDATING JUST PLEASE DON'T  
> Also I love comments and feedback, so please give me some!


	4. starting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's accepted the alphas and their omega as friends, so what happens neeeeeeext?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no clue how much homework I'm neglecting just so I can write this. AKA this chapter is kind of short.

Liam’s POV  
After Harry had calmed down we decided to make ourselves dinner. Anne had to work a four to ten o’clock shift tonight, so we all offered to stay with Harry, which both Harry and Anne greatly appreciated. It’s all in agreement that our lovely little omega shouldn’t be on his own for quite a while.   
Zayn, Harry and Niall did the bulk of the cooking while Louis and I sat back and relished in the chemistry we all shared. Our pack never went out looking to find another addition, Harry needed us and we were unaware of how much we needed him. Louis and I don’t say much as we look on at our three boys as they make some homemade pizza; but we don’t stop ourselves from laughing when Niall blows flour on Harry’s face. Harry mocks being offended as he picks up some flour and blows it in Niall’s face. Zayn was safe until he began chuckling, that’s when the omega’s ganged up on Zayn, and Louis and I left the kitchen.   
“What did we do to get this boy and what are we going to do to help him Lou?”  
“That’s exactly my question Li, I have high hopes though, and I’m not giving up.”  
Again Louis and I find ourselves in a comfortable silence, although because of our bond, we can both feel the same overwhelming happiness along with a hint of worry. We already love Harry, and we would never leave him, but how do we help him? I guess we’re going to have to take it one day and one problem at a time. Since our Harry has presented, he has been taught that he should be ashamed of who he is, and since then there have been no good memories. Having been raped in a basement for a week during his heat, along with every drop into omega space being caused by negativity, Harry needs to relearn some of the basic blessings that come with being omega. Blessings he has yet to experience in a positive manner.  
I begin to think through the different ways we can show Harry that these things are meant to be pleasurable. I think that Louis, Zayn and I will have to sit down and talk with Niall about using him as an example. Harry has trusted us with him dropping before, but it wasn’t in a pleasurable state, so I assume he won’t be comfortable with a drop in any common situation. Niall will surely be helpful in that area. Although what I am sure will prove to be the most problematic will be the next time Harry goes into heat. The heat alone will be traumatizing, but adding any of us into the mix would be disastrous. Not only that, but we can’t simply allow Harry to watch us with Niall during his, because that could potentially cause a sympathy heat, and then things will go very wrong.   
But we’re lucky that we’re all in so deep with Harry, he’s going to need us all of the time, but we’re all ready to do just that.  
As all of the thoughts in my head started to slow down, I heard Harry quietly step into the room. As I looked up and saw him standing in the threshold of the living room I saw him smile as he walked to the couch and sat down next to me. I could sense that he wanted to be closer to me, so without words I lifted him onto my lap as he smiled softly and put his face in my neck.   
“Li can we talk upstairs please.” I heard the small whisper in my ear. He sounded fragile but still happy. Like a glass vase, you hold it gently and pray it doesn’t break.  
“Of course, anything for you love.” I respond back to him as we make our way up the stairs. Judging by the clothes on the floor in the first bedroom, I infer that it is in fact Harry’s and walk inside closing the door. Harry is still breathing in my scent from my neck as I walk across the room to sit on the bed. “What did you want to talk about love?”  
“Liam I have no idea how to be omega. I always tried to be good before I had my heat but nothing stopped Robin from constantly being mean and putting down omegas, especially me. And I’ve never had alphas actually willing to take care of me and I have no clue whatsoever on how I should be reacting to you all being so nice to me and wanting to take care of me. And my heat is terrifying and I have no clue what to do but nothing terrifies me more than the possibility of you all getting sick of me and leaving. Liam I won’t be able to handle losing you, I won’t.” There were tears streaming down his face now. As well as strangled breathes coming from his lungs. My heart broke.  
“Harry Love, we absolutely adore you, and we are more than willing to do everything in our power to make you happy. You’re never going to be rushed into things, and you’re never going to feel alone. We are going to be your pack and we’re never going to leave you as long as we all live. And regarding your heat, you don’t even have to spend it with us, we all know that would probably be too much, you can spend it with all of us, one of us or none of us and we’ll all still love you the same.”  
“D-do y-you really l-love me?”  
“Harry, I have loved you since the moment you trusted me with your drop in the bathroom. I’ve only known you for a day and I already know that the rest of my days are going to be better because you’re going to be in them. Not only that but the rest of the boys and I will be able to spoil you and little Nialler absolutely rotten, while ensuring that you’re happy and healthy. We all love you so much, whenever you smile at us, or trust us with something, our hearts collectively burst. You’ve made our bond so much stronger in the matter of 12 hours and we cannot wait to share that bond with you when you’re ready for it.”  
“I-I’m so o-ov-overwhelmed. I-I nev-never thought I w-would find s-someone let alone a p-pack and now y-you all l-love me and and I know I l-love you all too. I j-just can’t m-make m-my brain tru-trust you even though th-that’s all I w-want.”  
“Harry you have gone through more shit in the past month than most people go through in their lives. You’re in a perfectly normal condition and none of us blame you for being worried, we love you for letting us in this far. None of us woke up this morning expecting this, but here we are and none of us could possibly be happier about it.”  
“I love you Li. I love you all so much.”  
“We love you most, lovey.”  
Harry’s POV  
After I professed my love for Liam and the rest of the pack, there’s an overwhelming calmness over me. I feel like I’m falling asleep but now I realize I’m dropping. I have never felt better in my entire life. Every worry I had stored inside of me is released and it’s as if this entire time I haven’t been breathing, as if all of my troubles were in the way of me truly enjoying the world surrounding me. I look up at Liam as a calm smile shows on my face.   
“’m dropping, but it feels so good Li, so good.”  
“As it should lovey let’s get comfortable, you need this right now.”  
Liam repositioned us on the bed us both laying on our sides but facing each other. The curve of my body fit naturally into Liam’s as he wrapped his long, muscular arms around my torso, holding me tight to his chest. Being so close to him and breathing in his scent only made the calm and happiness spread through me faster. I found that my favorite thing to do when I was this close to any of my boys was press my ear against their chest to listen to their strong and steady heartbeats. The heartbeats of boys who will be mine one day, and I will be theirs. Boys who I didn’t know when I woke up, but who I’ll fall asleep in love with. Boys who changed me forever and showed me that the world isn’t all bad, and gave me hope no one else could.   
“Glad I found you guys”  
“We’re glad too love.”  
“Is Niall awake when he drops too?”  
“Sometimes he stays partially up, you’re probably only in a partial drop right now, which is just as good as a full drop. I’m glad you’re still conscious, I didn’t want to stop hearing your voice.”  
“Me too. Love listening to your heart beat. So strong, so alpha.”  
“Your alpha. Always going to be your alpha Harry. Always going to love you. Always going to hold you. Always going to tell you I love you. Always going to want you. And I’m always going to help you. I’ll always be here when you need a chest to lay on, or a heartbeat to listen to. I’ll be here to listen to your deepest fears or your wildest dreams. I want to hear them all. I want to hear you when your angry, I want to hear you when you’re happy, sad, excited, surprised, hell I want to listen to you talk in your sleep. I just want to be here with you and be happy.   
I want to make sure you know just how loved you are and how important you are to this world. I want to make you mine and our packs forever. You and the boys holding our hearts downstairs, are it for me and you. All we need is under the same roof right now, Harry baby, in this moment we are complete.”   
The tears wasted no time falling from my eyes and down my cheeks as Liam spoke the most beautiful words I’ve ever heard. In this moment I’m sure of my future and what I want in my life. I wanted love, I choose love. After the last month from hell I would never expect to have found my happiness so quickly, in this moment now I have yet to wrap my head around the concept, but here I am in my lover’s arms in the most blissed out state I have ever experienced. Since Liam has finished his speech everything in me has been screaming for me to reply with an eloquent response of how much I want to be his, and let him and our boys make me better, but we both know with the headspace I am currently in, I don’t stand a chance in hell.   
The silence enveloped us quickly and it was very comfortable. I found my hands ghosting over the few chest hairs sticking out from Liam’s shirt. They moved downward across his hard chest, pausing a moment on his heart that seemed to be beating faster. Moving again I trailed down his toned stomach, perfectly able to feel every distinct line of his abs. I stopped my movements downward then as I brought my hands slowly to Liam’s composed yet soft face. My fingertips took in every wrinkle, every scar, blemish, hair and birthmark there was, memorizing them all.   
I realize then that Liam is just one alpha I get to know this intimately, that this moment of love and complete intimacy will be repeated two more times. The haunting loneliness that has been haunting me since my presentation, was slowly being pushed away by three incredible alphas who wear their hearts on their sleeves, and an omega who is far more than just loving. These boys came into my life this morning and haven’t ran away yet. They’re here and they’re never going to leave me; I belong.   
The realization is empowering and without any doubt I curl myself in closer to my alpha and kiss the base of his neck where it connects to his chest lightly as I feel lips press to the top of my head.   
Then I am under completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback pleassssse


	5. we want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry accept the Alphas and Niall's offer to be theirssssss?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZAYN HAS PINK FUCKING HAIR I JUST 
> 
> as usual I'm procrastinating  
> this chapter is short-ish too sorrrrrryyyyyy

Liam  
Harry went limp in my arms, looking down at the omega I realized that my heart has never felt so full. I have two omegas and two alphas who mean everything in the world to me, and give so much reason to my life. I change my precious Harry's position so that we are chest to chest while he sits on my lap, his head nestled into my neck. I feel his small breathes below my ear and tingles shoot down my spine. I value this boy's breathing more than anything, my pack and I could have lost this gift before we even found him; that alone is reason enough to celebrate every second with him. After our discussion I realize that I am more than excited to begin this long journey with Harry and allow all of us to change.   
Harry isn't aware, because he isn't bonded to us, but the pack connection is entirely closer since we were all welcomed into Harry's life. It’s as if the boy was our safety net, a constant that we can fall into. But as much as we would all like to, we can’t bond him yet and make him pack. It’s obvious that he trusts us, but we still need to prove ourselves to him. We need to fight for the right to be his alphas and he needs to realize that he is capable of being loved by alphas and omegas, not only that but he deserves fair treatment.   
I snap out of my endless thoughts as I feel Harry shift and begin to scent my neck. Instinctively I put my face in his neck and scent him as well. He smells sweet like the summer, flowery with a mixture of raspberries. It’s a scent I’ll never get enough of. When I feel his eyelashes flutter open on my skin I press a gentle kiss to his neck.  
“Relaxed love?”  
“Mmm yes alpha. And warm, so warm.”  
“Well then I’m about to feel really bad about making us get up to eat.”  
“Do we have to Li?”  
“Yes love, you, Nialler, and Z worked so hard on those pizzas! They’re going to be the best pizzas I’ll ever eat”  
That’s when Louis walked in, and not quietly. “It will be up until I give you a pizza this ass Li”. Our Harry let out the most beautiful laugh we’d ever heard, slowly becoming hysterical. It was a gorgeous sight to behold, the small boy had his arms wrapped around himself and his knees tucked up against his stomach as he continued laughing at Lou’s joke. This boy’s laughter was contagious, I hadn’t even noticed Louis and I were laughing as well.  
Niall and Zayn came in when they heard us laughing, Zayn looked confused whereas Niall simply looked annoyed, which was weird, I’d have to ask him about it later.  
“Harry, alphas, I’m hungry can we eat now please. I’ve been waiting like fifteen minutes because you lot have been taking ages. I just want some damn pizza.”  
“S-sorry N-niall. I- I dropped with Li a-and I- I’m s-sorry.”  
“Niall don’t be rude obviously Harry and Li had their reasons. You need to be polite and you know that.” Zayn replied.  
A look of betrayal crossed Niall’s face. “All you guys have cared about all day is Harry, what about my needs? What about me, you know, the one you’ve bonded? The one who isn’t scared of everything? He couldn’t even apologize without crying, I’m the one who can take your knot and not cry!” Harry let out a choked gasp and his face paled as he backed away from the group. This is not good. I watched as Zayn sunk his teeth into Niall’s bond mark calming him down.   
“Niall James Horan you should feel completely ashamed of yourself. Jealousy is okay but you are being down right mean and it is not okay by any means. You need to take a break.” Niall’s face had long since fallen realizing what he did. I nodded to Zayn and he took him out of the room. When I turned to look at Harry my heart dropped. The poor boy is curled in the corner, looking as if he’s pinching his arms as tears streamed down his face.   
“Harry baby, you need to stop doing that, it’s not good.”  
“’m not good, stealing alphas from Ni, not my alphas.”  
“Harry please-“  
“No go away. Please. J-just leave. All of you. I need t-time alo-alone I’ll s-see you in school.”  
“Harry love we can’t”  
“Liam I want you all out of my house now. Leave.”  
“O-okay Harry. Just uh, call us if you need us please.”  
“Go.”  
My heart was literally breaking. 

In the car.

It didn’t take us long to realize what had come over Niall so quickly. We all knew that he loved Harry just as much as the rest of us, but the hormones raging through his body were telling him that he needed to get his alphas away from the un-bonded omega taking his alpha’s attention.   
Niall was going into heat. He wasn’t far into it obviously, but he needed us to at least be around him at the moment. I’d give him about half an hour before he’s completely desperate for a knot.   
This caused an entire slew of issues that all of us were responsible for. The first being that we all had to get Niall through his heat. He was usually in need of all of us being there for most of the time so we couldn’t really just leave him. The second being school, we had just started at our new school a month ago and we aren’t fully aware of their policy for mating cycles. The third being Harry. How are we supposed to gain his trust when we’re about to disappear for a week after Niall re-broke his fragile heart?  
I was driving with Louis in the passenger’s seat, Zayn in the back with Niall. We could all feel Niall’s discomfort strengthening and how upset he was about Harry, I wish I could take away his sadness only because now I know he was acting on instinct. I turned to steal a glance at Niall for a brief second and saw the boy curled into a ball on his seat with tears consistently streaming down his face, swatting away any hands that reached out to comfort him.  
Zayn tried to comfort him, “Niall love, we understand what happened, we aren’t angry just calm down baby.”   
“H-hurt my l-lovey H-Harry.”  
“You did, and it will take some explaining, but once Harry understands I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”  
“H-he’s going to be a-alone at school t-tomorrow. A-and home a-alone tonight he’s g-going to be s-so scared.”  
“Niall baby, we love your concern but we have be home with you for a few days to get you through your heat. How about we try to call Harry now love?” I tried to reason.  
“O-okay”  
“I’ll call him” Louis offered. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the ‘Lovey Harry’ contact. While the phone was ringing he turned it on speaker.  
“H-hello?”  
“Harry lovey, are you okay?”  
We all heard the choked sob on the other end of the line, “L-louis, N-Niall h-hates me a-and I’m g-going into h-heat a-and I-I’m so s-scared.”  
None of us even remembered the possibility of the omegas sharing their monthly heat, especially because it hadn’t seemed like that long ago we had read about Harry in the paper, but now, looking back, the timeline makes perfect sense. Harry’s heat was about three weeks ago, Niall’s probably set his off too.  
“L-lovey Harry n-no” Niall croaked from the backseat, now curled into Zayn’s lap. I was desperately trying to ignore Niall’s hard cock being stroked by Zayn.   
“Harry baby, Niall’s in heat too, do you want us to come back and get you?”  
“I-I don’t kn-know if I’m ready for t-that”  
“Love we don’t want you alone, Niall doesn’t hate you either, he was going into heat and his instincts kicked in. You should be with someone who can take care of you.”  
“M-mum will be home s-soon.”  
“Harry she won’t be home for another four hours.”  
“I-I can make it.”  
“Harry you shouldn’t be alone. Not right now.”  
“L-Liam I-I c-can’t be w-with a-alphas. C-can’t e-even t-touch my-myself. B-bad, bad, omega s-slut.”  
Myself and my pack both cringed at that, not just that Harry thought he was bad, but that the heat he was in was bringing back the memories of what that terrible alpha had called him during his last heat. Louis picked up the phone and turned it off speaker so none of us could hear Harry.  
“Harry I took you off speaker, only I can hear you, why would you call yourself a slut?” God I wish I knew what Harry was saying.  
“No, no, no Harry. You didn’t let him rape you, you just trusted him because you thought heat would be easier with him.” Louis right Lovey, he’s right! You’re so good!  
“Harry that in no way makes you bad, you are so, so good lovey. We love you.” Took the words right out of my mouth Lou.   
“You want us to come get you?” Please say yes, please say yes!  
“Yes I’m sure Nialler doesn’t hate you.” Niall flinches.  
“Yes lovey, we want to take such good care of you. No bad stuff will ever happen to you with us if we can help it.” ‘If we can help it, HA. I’m going to put this precious little boy in a bubble.  
“Okay lovey, we’re coming.” Oh god he said yes. We’ve got our boy again. I automatically turn the car around to go save our boy.  
Louis’ POV  
We pulled up to Harry’s house and I told the boys I would go in for him since he opened up to me over the phone. I figure that since I gained his trust in the start of his heat like that, he’d be most comfortable with my presence to start out.   
As soon as I opened the car door the smell of Harry’s heat hit me strong and hard. I followed it to the front steps, through the front door, and up the stairs to my precious Harry’s bedroom. When I pushed open his door, the sight that greeted me broke my heart. My poor omega was curled up in the corner of his bedroom, still fully clothed, one hand tangled in his hair and the other pinching himself all over.   
“Harry baby no, you’re alright I’m here, please stop that.”  
“B-bad. Try-tried to re-reject alphas.”  
“Harry no lovey, you were uncomfortable, it’s okay, you’re okay. No one is angry. We’re so happy that you’re choosing us and trusting us to help you.”  
“L-Louis m-my cock h-hurts.”  
As much as I hate that he’s in pain, Harry talking about his cock makes my cock inflate automatically. It was then that I really took in the smell of Harry’s heat. I’ve never smelled something so satisfying in my life, apart from Niall’s heat. Oh god these omegas are going to be in heat together. Their smells are going to combine. Liam and Zayn are not ready for this.   
“It’s-It’s okay Lovey. We’re gonna, uh, we’re going to help you with that real soon okay baby?”  
“P-please Lou, n-need my al-alphas no-now.”  
“I know Harry, I know, let’s go. Niall needs us too.”  
“Lo-lovey ni ni.”  
“Yes Ni Ni, let’s go.”  
I picked Harry’s body up bridal style and made our way down to the rover parked out front. I was already smelling both of my omegas scents together and oh god it was better than I could have ever even imagined. When I opened the door to the side I was sitting on previously, Harry and I were met with Niall’s cock all the way down Zayn’s throat, and Liam beneath Niall, cock buried in Niall’s hole. A fairly loud groan left Harry’s pink lips when he took in the sight before him.   
“Lou, n-need you. Need that.”  
“Anything baby.”

“Z-Zayn t-take care o-of Harry please. I-I will drive us to the p-pack house.” Zayn nodded as he looked to Harry for permission, he didn’t respond with words but he did unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down. This is going to be the longest five minute car ride of my life.   
I shut the back door as I walked around the car to the driver’s seat. And yet again opening the door led me to a sight that made my cock stiffen even more. Zayn was on his knees, his face pushed between Harry’s bum cheeks while Niall was in the same position with Liam. But what really got me going was that the two omegas were making out while they were eaten out. I was frozen for a moment until Niall bit Harry’s lip and they both came simultaneously. Knowing that the omegas would be passed out soon I got my head screwed on right and drove us home. Knowing that my pack mates were naked in the back seat I drove into the garage and closed the door immediately so no one could look on to us.   
“Kay guys let’s get them in bed, we’ll join them when they get up. They need to sleep while they can.” Said Liam. We all got out of the car, Liam carrying Niall and Zayn carrying Harry. As they brought them up to the pack bed room I went into the kitchen to start getting some food ready for the next few days. We kept our freezer well stocked with frozen meals for heats and ruts when we couldn’t take the time to really cook, so I simply moved them from the freezer to the fridge so they would thaw. After that all we would have to do is microwave portions for ourselves. We also kept simple snacks like trail mix, granola bars and unhealthy energy drinks up in our room for the sheer convenience of them.  
Liam and Zayn entered the kitchen at the same time, all of us already tired from the exhausting day we’ve already had.   
“Lads, we should try and sleep too, not in the same room obviously, they’ll wake up. It’s just been a long ass day and now it’s going to be a long ass week, we have to rest up.”  
“You’re right Lou, lets sleep on the couches, we’ll be able to hear our boys we left the bedroom door open.”  
“What are we going to do if Harry freaks out, Li?”  
“Well we have the room in the basement, we could try and have a one on one heat with him, or if he’d prefer to be alone, we could see if he’d like to use it. At least we would know he’s safe.”  
“He took my rim job well, you could tell he loved it and god when he and Niall made out, thought I was gonna die lads. I think he’ll be fine as long as Ni is there really.”  
“Think the feeling is mutual lads, let’s get some sleep.”  
*****  
When I woke up the living room was still dark and I was unaware of what woke me up. I looked around the room drenched in darkness to see Liam and Zayn beginning to wake up as well. I sat up and looked around again still wondering what could wake all three of us up; up until I heard two beautiful moans from the upstairs bedroom. All three of us were up on our feet to see what was going on up there. I’ve never seen Zayn so awake, so quickly.   
When I made it to the top of the stairs Liam and Zayn were frozen in awe in the doorway to the bedroom. I quietly walked down the hallway to see what exactly it was they were gawking at inside. I guess you could say that none of us really expected to see Niall hovering above Harry, with three of his fingers stretching open his hole as they made out, but that’s exactly what we were seeing. But there was also the fact that Harry had both of their small omega cocks in his hand jerking them off together. Harry was the one to take them both further, reaching his other hand around Niall and slipping one of his fingers into Niall’s heat slicked bum.   
“M-more Harry, p-please m-more”  
“O-okay Ni-Ni”   
Per Niall’s request, Harry slipped in two more fingers, all of us could see the stretch they both inflicting on each other and none of us could wait until it was us feeling it for ourselves. I looked down at my crotch seeing how hard I had already gotten; I also saw Zayn and Liam stroking their cocks. I followed their lead by pulling my jeans and pants down to my ankles. The first second my hand squeezed my throbbing cock I let out a loud moan, causing the beautiful omegas to turn and look to us in shock. Liam spoke up first. “Keep going, you’re going to make each other cum before we knot you.”  
Both omegas let out a deep sigh when their hands started moving again. We all knew Niall was loud in bed but Harry’s moans were absolutely sinful even when he had Niall’s tongue in his mouth. The louder they got, the closer they got and we were all waiting in anticipation for them to spurt cum out on each other’s chests. By the sounds of it they had found each other’s prostates, and it was only a short time until Harry came all over him and Niall. Harry continued his assault on Niall’s bum and before he knew it, the boy was shooting hot spurts of cum all over Harry’s face.   
Liam bolted across the room and was immediately on the bed, everyone flinched when Harry screamed and jumped off of the bed, but Zayn and I were already next to him calming him down from his mild panic. Apparently the heat wasn’t meddling with his mind too much seeing as he’s still on edge around alphas.  
“Harry baby, I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m just really eager to help you through your heat, I should have thought before I did that, I’m so sorry.”  
Harry turned from mine and Zayn’s embrace with slightly widened eyes and a stressed look on his face.  
“W-we have to g-go slow if w-we don’t want me t-to have flashbacks. Y-you weren’t L-Liam, I-I s-saw him a-and I d-don’t want that.” Niall was now curled on Zayn and Harry’s laps in an attempt to comfort Harry but all the while grinding his cock not so subtly against Zayn’s thigh. “J-just go s-slow like Ni and t-tell me what you’re g-going to do before y-you do it.”  
“Okay baby we’ll all do that, now we have to get you and NiNi taken care of okay loveys?”  
Niall only moaned while Harry nodded his head. You could see the nervousness and slight fear in his eyes, but we knew he wanted this, his cock was standing at attention and he was panting while slightly grinding down on Zayn’s lap. 

Liam’s POV  
“Harry baby, who do you want first?”  
“Y-you L-Liam please, b-but if N-Niall needs y-you go w-with him first.”  
“”No, no Harry, I’m all yours, Zayn and Lou can satisfy Niall just right. Do you want to stay in here with them or do you want to start in the other room?”  
“M-maybe the other room f-for the first k-knot. I-if something goes wrong I don’t want to stress out Ni more. It was easier with him because he’s omega too, but now that I’m here, three alphas is a lot.” Harry replied in a whisper.  
I used the connection with the pack to express the nerves Harry was feeling and when they nodded at me I left the room with Harry in my arm, bucking his hips against my stomach as we walked down the hallway.  
“What do you want first love?”  
“I d-don’t have much e-experience Li, j-just do s-something.”  
“Okay love, I’m going to do a bit of foreplay then, start you off slow, just touch you and lick you a little alright babe?” Harry let out a beautiful groan beneath me. “Sound good love? How about I put you’re pretty little prick in my mouth hm? Slide a finger up your tight little bum?”  
“S-stop talking j-just d-do it.”  
“Tell me immediately if you get uncomfortable Harry”  
“Y-yes alpha”  
With Harry’s consent officially given, I lay him down on the bed and put our mouths together. There are still traces of him and Niall’s cum on his skin so I take the time to lick around his mouth as well before I start kissing down his body to his pretty little omega cock.   
I wrap my lips around the head of his cock and begin flicking my tongue over his slit. I slowly move my face down lower to the base of his cock allowing him to thrust his cock into my mouth at his own pace. I tighten my lips around him and savor every noise that exits his plump, pink lips. As Harry continues to mouth fuck me, I run my fingertips down his inner thigh, telling him what I am doing without using my words. My index finger slid between his cheeks and when I heard the ‘Yes Li’ above me I wasted no time in swirling my finger in his slick and pressing slightly against his hole. I could already feel his hole trying to clench around my fingertip, so I gently push the single digit into his tight heat. He groans out which just encourages me further as I begin to curl my finger inside of him, trying to find the spot I know will make him scream.   
I continued to push my finger into him as he thrust into my face but he eventually tired of this and pulled my head off of his cock.   
“N-need t-to see y-your face Li”  
“Anything for you Harry, would you like another finger lovey?”  
“Y-yes Li, g-get me ready for you-your knot” I was the one who groaned this time, and as I pushed another finger into Harry the stretch became tighter and we both moaned out, before Harry pulled my lips to his again.   
“T-thank y-you L-Liam. I l-love you.”  
“Harry Baby, I love you too.”  
“N-no really, I-I love you a-all. W-when I-I’m ready c-can y-you guys b-bond m-me?”  
“Harry, baby, nothing would make any of us happier, but let’s get you through your heat first. Are you open enough? Do you want my knot baby?”  
“Y-yes alpha, k-knot me please”  
“Alright babe, this is going to be a little tight, but I need you to trust me, and I need you to tell me if I’m going to hard or fast or even if you just want me to stop okay?”  
“Yes alpha”  
I slipped my fingers out of Harry and hovered above him again. I lined up my large cock to Harry’s bum and wondered to myself how the hell I got this lucky. When I began to press into him his eyes rolled back in absolute pleasure. When he kept moaning I took that as a sign to keep going and soon I was all the way inside him; that’s when I saw the tears streaming down his face.  
“Harry baby, are you okay? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?”  
“N-no Li. I-I j-just. T-this is h-how it’s s’posed t-to be. I-it’s s-so good L-Liam.”  
“This is how it always will be Harry. You and your alphas and omega so close and so loved. The others and I will always take such good care of you, and love you endlessly. You’re so beautiful and loved Harry. Now I’m going to keep moving okay?”  
“F-fuck me alpha”  
“Your wish is my command lovey.”  
I wasn’t being the standard alpha fucking my omega brutally as he gags for my knot, Harry needed love and affection, not a good pounding. Harry responded so well to my touch, he was so lovely and beautiful, I can’t believe anyone could hurt this boy intentionally. I needed these next few days of heat to prove to him that he is in fact loved and cherished. In a matter of minutes I could already feel my knot swelling up inside of Harry, tugging slightly at Harry’s rim.   
“H-Harry i-my knot is g-going to pop”  
“P-please a-alpha. N-need need y-your knot.”  
My knot popped soon after that connecting Harry and I together, while he came between us.   
“Li you feel so good. I love being filled up by you and your cum.” My cock twitched as the words left his mouth. “Want you to knot me over and over, keep my filled up.”  
“Oh lovey you can always have my knot, and Louis’ and Zayn’s. We’re always ready to help you and meet your needs.”  
“Just need my alphas.”  
“You have us lovey, now try to sleep a little, I don’t think you’re heat is happening fully yet and you’ll need rest love.”  
“Yes alpha.”  
*****  
I had Harry now asleep in my arms, as we made our way to the bedroom where the rest of the pack was. They all surrounded Niall on the bed and I wanted Niall and Harry to be surrounded by everyone as well. We were all still worried about Harry, but after this experience we are sure that we will be able to get him back to how he was before.


	6. hey fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, but a proposition.

Hey fam!!!!!!  
You may hate me for this, but some of you may appreciate this.  
Personally, I hate this story, I love the idea of it, but it's moving too fast and needs a lot of work.  
In light of this I have decided to discontinue this story, take the characterS and plot, broaden them and create a new story that I can actually feel the motivation to write.  
Let me know your thoughts on this.  
ALSO I MADE DEANS LIST AGAIN SO WOOOO


	7. New story

I was told to give a heads up for when the new story was up

IT IS!

let me know what you all think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback!!!!!


End file.
